compediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Assassin's Guild
The Assassin's Guild is a mysterious organization revered for its skills in the extermination of targets for those who will pay. Its members work under a shroud of anonymity and often their actions are unknown until it is too late for their mark. History A Bygone Era The Assassin's Guild was once a prominent organization built on honor who worked for some of the most reputable names in the galaxy. They were known for their skill and it was often seen as an honor to be accepted into their training academy. The guild was known as an elite force rivaling the various bounty hunter and mercenary organizations. At one time it meant something to be a part of The Assassin's Guild. In these times their influence was expansive and it was not unheard of to come across Jedi who had at one time been among the ranks of The Assassin's Guild as they were not murderers as per the typical association with the word assassin, but an honor bound group founded on principles somewhat similar to the Jedi themselves killing only those who had their price posted for reasons that adhered to their strict honor. The Fall As the guild reach its peak of prominence infighting began over which direction the guild should take. Some believed that the guild should dedicate fully to assassinations without regard for what they considered to be outdated honor. Others believed that honor was the only thing that separated them from simple murderers and without honor they were nothing. Some believed it was the honor tied to the ways that made it effective. Some felt the honor held them back. As the disagreement grew the Guild separated into two parts. Those who bound themselves to the honor behind the ways the guild taught and those who cast it aside to maximize their profits. In the end it was those who had cast aside the honor that came out ahead and took over the academies. It was shortly after this change in power that the guild began to fall. Some figures were still bound by honor working through the guild, but more and more it seemed the old teachings were being washed from those trained in the arts and with each new step in pupils the guild fell further from its ideas and began to resemble more and more the bounty hunter and mercenary groups that it tried hard to differentiate itself from in the past. In the end it was this step to greater success that lead them to losing that which they were. As they became a group driven only by profit they dissolved as a guild of assassins and at last became but another of many bounty hunter groups and in time faded into The Bounty Hunters Guild and The Bounty Hunters Alliance or turned to freelance. The Return? Today it seems The Assassin's Guild is no more. Collapsed under its own honorless weight. Though it is said that some may still be able to direct you to what remains. A deeply hidden group of those still bound by the honor of the old teachings. It is said that Juroden Kel may have some information as he vanished in year -3 after speaking with some members of the guild. Though few have the nerve to approach him in questioning about such connections and no verifiable confirmation has ever been repeated as to his true connection to this lost group. Category:Organizations Category:Non Faction Group